


IF

by mynameispiaivy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameispiaivy/pseuds/mynameispiaivy
Summary: a poem





	IF

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to write something free form where anybody can put their own interpretations on it. it's the what if's in my head.
> 
> say hi to me @missrefridgefreetorator on tumblr..promise, i don't bite (for now, teehee)

 

IF

 

IF THERE WAS A CHANCE TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT,

WILL YOU LET ME?

 

IF I WERE SOMEBODY ELSE,

WILL YOU STOP WALKING AND ASK FOR MY NAME TOO?

 

IF THERE IS SOMETHING BUGGING ME,

WILL YOU LET ME SAY IT TO YOU?

 

IF TIME SEEMED TO BE MOVING FAST, 

WILL YOU MAKE IT SLOWER?

 

IF I BECOME UNCOMFORTABLE, 

WILL YOU MAKE IT BETTER AND HAVE IT THE WAY I WANT IT TO BE?

 

IF I STARTED MISSING THE THINGS I USED TO DO,

WILL YOU BEGIN DOING IT WITH ME SO I WON'T FEEL I'M MISSING OUT?

 

IF I SUDDENLY FEEL AFRAID,

WILL YOU COMFORT ME AND MAKE ME FEEL SAFE?

 

IF I LET YOU IN ON A SECRET,

WILL YOU KEEP IT FOR LIFE?

 

IF MY FAVORITE COLOR IS BLUE, AND YOURS IS GREEN,

WILL YOU TRY TO MAKE THE COLORS GO TOGETHER SO WE WILL HAVE THE SAME FAVORITE COLOR?

 

IF I SAY "YOU MAKE ME HAPPY",

WILL YOU SMILE AND SAY "YOU MAKE ME HAPPY TOO?"

 

IF THE TIME COMES AND I'D BE BRAVE ENOUGH TO TELL YOU "I LOVE YOU AND I WANT TO BE WITH YOU",

ARE YOU GOING TO SAY THE SAME AND STAY WITH ME FOREVER?

 

IF BEING WITH YOU THROUGH ALL THESE YEARS, STILL MAKE MY HEART SKIP A BEAT AND MY KNEES WEAK,

WILL YOU TELL ME TO STOP BEING A SAP AND JUST KISS ME YOU IDIOT?

 

IF ONLY I HAVE YOU IN MY ARMS RIGHT NOW AND I COULD TELL ALL THESE THINGS TO YOU, 

WILL THE UNIVERSE LET ME, NOT JUST TONIGHT I HOPE, BUT FOR ETERNITY?

 


End file.
